


Chocolate

by TransparentSheepDeer



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon: Devilman Crybaby, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Humor, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day Fluff, yes it is march i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: What better way to spend Valentine's day than binging shows while cuddling and eating chocolate & strawberries?





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445614) by [TransparentSheepDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer). 



> I wrote this as a sequel to my last fic (which I linked as my inspiration), but you don't need to know what happened before to understand this fic. I wrote this during writer's block so it doesn't live up to my own expectations... hopefully next time I can write something I'm more satisfied with
> 
> (edit) y'all,,,,,, this is the 666th fic (if you are logged in) here how did I not notice this before posting ahjfgkudhaj

Ryo takes out the strawberries from the grocery bag. He takes out a knife and a bowl, too, then he checks the time.

Akira should be here in fifteen minutes – plenty of time for Ryo to get everything ready.

He washes the strawberries, chops off the ends with the leaves, and puts them in a bowl.

He gets the chocolate from the fridge, breaks it into pieces, and sets them into another ceramic.

Then he opens a new set of candles, puts the matches next to it, and examines his work.

Akira, ever the sweet-tooth, is about to be swept off his feet.

At least, that is what Ryo hopes. He can’t really miss the mark with chocolate covered strawberries, right?

Ryo assumes Akira will be late, as always, so he goes to the couch and turns the TV on.

He is about to start Netflix when the doorbell rings.

Huh. Akira is actually on time.

Ryo goes for the door with a smile on his face, his heart fluttering a little nervously.

He calms as soon as he opens the door and is met with Akira’s smile.

“How come you are on time? What did you do?”

Akira chuckles, awkward. “God, am I really that bad with time-management?”

Ryo’s smile widens and he leans forward to peck him on the mouth. “Yes.”

Akira sighs and comes inside. Ryo goes to finish setting up Netflix, Akira follows him and takes out the stuff he brought – a thermos, then another one (?), and then also a huge bag of chips.

Ryo eyes them, curious. “Why the two thermoses?”

Akira points. “That one is hot chocolate,” he points to the other one, “and that is also hot chocolate.”

Ryo snorts. “Well at least you also brought chips to balance out all that sweetness.”

“Have you been watching that show with the desserts again?”

“Yes. Yes, I have.”

Ever since Ryo started watching it, he kept annoying Akira by randomly saying ‘to balance out all that sweetness’, and now it has become an inside joke.

Ryo turns the laptop in Akira’s direction. “Choose something you want to watch, I’ll come back in a moment.”

By the time Ryo returns, Akira has already chosen a show.

Akira looks at the candle, the ceramic filled with chocolate, and the bowl of strawberries. “What is that?”

Ryo grins. “It’s a chocolate fondue.”

“A chocolate what?”

Ryo lights the candle. The ceramic is on the coffee table. It has a small opening on the bottom for a candle to melt the chocolate on the top.

“A chocolate fondue. You melt chocolate and put stuff in it.”

Akira’s eyes widen. He glances from the ceramic to the strawberries. “We’re going to dip strawberries into chocolate?”

“Yes.”

The look Akira gives him is beyond what Ryo can describe. It makes him smile and his chest flutter.

Akira takes his hand and squeezes. “I think I’m in love with you.”

Ryo laughs, his face heating up. He squeezes back. “I guess the best way to a man’s heart _really_ is through his stomach.”

Akira blushes. “...yeah.”

Ryo shifts closer to him on the couch. Akira puts his arm around his shoulder and pulls him even closer.

“Which show did you choose?”

“The one with the desserts that you like.”

Ryo puts his head on his shoulder. “Really? I thought you wanted to watch something else.”

“I mean, we can watch multiple things, you know?”

“What do you want to watch, then?”

Akira hums, shifting in his place to get more comfortable. “Do you mind if it’s not something... romantic?”

“You’re asking _me_ if I don’t mind not watching something romantic?”

“...fair point.”

The chocolate melts in no time; the contestants haven’t even started baking yet. Ryo is almost too engulfed in the building-up drama™ to notice, but Akira’s sense of smell doesn’t let them down.

He pats Ryo on the shoulder. “Hey, isn’t the chocolate ready?”

Ryo looks at it. “Yeah, it is.”

He scoots to the edge of the couch, Akira pauses the show.

Ryo blows the candle, then pulls the bowl closer to Akira. “Here, you go first.”

Akira grabs a strawberry, then dips it into the chocolate. He gets it soaked almost to the tip.

He holds it over the ceramic, shaking it a little to get rid of the extra drops.

Then, he puts the other hand under it, and lifts it in Ryo’s direction.

“Open wide!”

Ryo sputters. “Wha- Akira- the couch- you can’t- wait!”

Akira just grins. “I have my hand under it, it’s fine.”

Ryo sighs and opens his mouth. He takes a bite, and he can’t help but groan.

“What, is it bad?”

Ryo swallows. “The opposite – it’s fucking delicious.”

Akira laughs. He dips the fruit again, and feeds it to Ryo.

Ryo goes along with it. He isn’t so sure about this being a romantic thing to do, but he figures that if Akira enjoys it, he might as well, too.

When the strawberry is gone, Ryo reaches for another. He grins at Akira as he dips it, because he has a great idea.

“It’s your turn now,” he states.

He lets Akira have the first bite, and he straight-up moans upon tasting it.

“God...”

Ryo ignores the weird annoyance that word evoked in him. He dips the strawberry again, making sure that the chocolate is thicker than it needs to be.

“I could get used to this,” Akira says, licking his lips.

Ryo smiles. “Of course you could.”

As he brings the strawberry closer, he _accidentally_ smears some of the chocolate on Akira’s upper lip.

“Whoops,” he mutters, grin widening.

Akira ruins his plan by licking it off a second later. “Lol,” he says out loud, “no problem.”

Ryo isn’t sure whether to cry or laugh. He dips the strawberry again.

“I said...” He pushes the strawberry to Akira’s mouth again. “ _Whoops_.”

Akira raises an eyebrow, but somehow he gets that he is supposed wait for Ryo to continue talking.

Ryo leans close. “But don’t worry, I’ll get it off.”

Akira laughs, a hand coming to hold Ryo’s face. “Sly, very sly.”

Ryo feels the smile on his lips as he gets the chocolate off. He then leans back on purpose.

Akira is having none of it. He puts an arm around him and pulls him back, exactly as Ryo predicted.

Ryo slides his arms around his neck as they kiss. Akira tastes sweet.

They almost get side-tracked by the kiss, until Ryo remembers the chocolate.

“Wait,” he says, breaking away from Akira. “Let’s stop before it hardens.”

That’s not what he-

Akira sputters. “Before _what_ hardens?”

Ryo opens his eyes and feels the blood rush to his face. He knows that he rarely blushes, but this time he can tell that his face is red without seeing it.

Akira laughs at his expression, even though _his_ cheeks aren’t any better, either. “God, I love it when I get to see you blush.”

Ryo tries to hide behind his hands, but the squeak gives him away. Akira laughs again, puts his arms around him to pull him close, and kisses his hair. Ryo eases into the touch, but doesn’t let him see his face.

Akira, when he realizes this, starts caressing his back, fingers tracing circles in his skin.

Ryo decides that he is safe, and peeks through two fingers. “I meant the chocolate,” he explains.

“Ah,” Akira said. He continues to caress him. “But you could just heat it up again.”

Ryo groans. “Yeah, I know, I just don’t want to.”

Akira kisses his hair again. Ryo gets his hands out of the way and leans up to kiss his jaw.

“Let’s eat the rest of it.”

They get rid of the rest all too quickly. Surprisingly, they run out of strawberries sooner than chocolate.

Which brings Ryo to another great idea.

He puts his finger in the ceramic and coats his fingertip with chocolate.

Akira is just about to mimic him, when Ryo turns to him with a grin and says:

“Hey, do you know where I want to smear the rest?”

Akira frowns. “Where?” he asks, a little concerned.

Ryo, instead of an answer, bites his lip and looks him up and down.

Akira stutters. “That’s, that is not very hygienic.”

Ryo laughs. “Yeah, if you only take a shower every three days, it really is not.”

“Hey! I took one yesterday!”

“What was the occasion?”

Akira pushes him. “I hate you.”

Ryo just laughs again. “I’m kidding.” He wiggles his chocolate-covered finger at him. “I want to...” He can’t finish the sentence because he is laughing so hard. It is a horrible idea, now that he thinks about it, but he wants to go through with it now.

He clears his throat. “I want to smudge it on you and lick it off.”

Akira laughs. “What the fuck, why?”

Ryo shrugs, unable to form words. “I saw it on TV. It’s sexy.”

Akira covers his face, shoulders shaking. He can’t formulate a response for almost a minute.

“I don’t – _hah_ – I don’t think...” He takes a deep breath. “I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Ryo licks his lips. “Let me just try. Take your shirt off.”

“My shirt?”

“Yeah.”

Akira cocks an eyebrow. “Where do you want to put it?”

Ryo considers for a moment. “Take your shirt off and I’ll decide.”

Akira huffs, but does as asked. He turns his torso in Ryo’s direction, and flexes his stomach.

Ryo’s mouth is suddenly very dry. Maybe this isn’t _such_ a bad idea after all, he thinks, staring at Akira’s abs.

Akira is awfully aware of it. “Like what you see?”

Ryo swallows, and decides to annoy him by commenting on another thing: “Is that the new binder you ordered?”

Akira nods. “Yeah, it came two days ago.”

Ryo squints. “Didn’t you say you would order something more... _colourful_?”

Akira looks down. “What, isn’t black a colour?”

Ryo groans. “Everything you wear is black!”

“Yeah, so? Everything _you_ wear is white!”

Ryo sighs. “You know what? The chocolate goes on your stomach. You are in _dire_ need of some colour.”

Akira starts laughing, and Ryo has a hard time feigning seriousness as he scoots close and puts his finger on him. He first wants to just do a blob, but then he decides to draw a heart-shape. The goal helps him concentrate, but the task is hard to complete with Akira laughing every time he has to coat his finger in chocolate again, because his stomach keeps moving.

In about two minutes, Ryo manages to empty the ceramic and get an almost-heart-shape on Akira’s skin.

Now comes the licking part, and the amount of laughter from Akira sky-rockets. Ryo can’t hold on any longer either – he buries his face in the untouched side of Akira’s stomach, and laughs until his throat burns.

Akira reaches for his face, tips his head up. “You are an idiot,” he declares, with all the gentleness in the world.

Ryo smiles, his chest filling with warmth. “But I am _your_ idiot,” he says, fully aware of how cheesy it sounds.

He sits up, and looks at the chocolate on Akira’s stomach. “What about that?”

“Don’t ask _me_ , it was your idea.”

Ryo would have laughed if he wasn’t out of stock at the moment. “Do you want me to lick it off? Like, for real?”

Akira grins. “I have seen your face when you looked at me. I think- I _know_ that you want to do it.”

Ryo’s face heats up, but he knows it’s so mild that it’s not visible. Fine, he thinks. Let’s do this.

He puts his hands on Akira’s sides and dives in to kiss him on the lips, careful not to touch his stomach. Akira sighs, welcoming him by putting an arm around his waist, while the other threads through his hair.

After some time, Ryo continues by kissing his jaw, then down his neck. He would kiss his collar bone if the binder wasn’t there, but now he just skips to the closest uncovered area, a little below Akira’s ribs.

Akira laughs at the contact.

“Are you ticklish?” Ryo asks, looking up.

Akira bits his lip and nods.

Ryo is tempted to take advantage of that, but he focuses on his original goal. He will have plenty of time to tickle Akira later.

He lingers on the kissed spots for longer as he gets closer. Akira’s fingers are still in his hair, gripping a little harder than what he is used to.

Eventually, Ryo’s mouth arrives at the chocolate. He licks it off easily, and the whole thing is actually pretty anticlimactic. Well, not on Ryo’s watch.

He wants to kiss Akira more and see- _hear_ what he thinks about that.

He continues his way down with two more kisses, then looks up at Akira with a grin.

“Do you want me to go even lower?”

Akira brushes some hair out of his face. He smiles. “Babe, we barely did anything today. We haven’t even watched an episode of your show.”

“Screw the show,” Ryo declares. “We can watch that later, too.”

Akira laughs, threading his fingers through Ryo’s hair some more. “Alright, I agree with that.”

Soon after he says it, his grip in Ryo’s hair becomes tighter, tighter, _tighter_. It annoys Ryo a little, but he understands when he feels Akira’s hands and lips on his body sometime later.

After they clean up, they settle in their original position on the couch, Ryo’s head on Akira’s shoulder, Akira’s arm holding him close. He traces circles into his arm, and Ryo does the same to his stomach, which Akira left uncovered per request.

The episode is rolling, but neither of them really pay attention to it.

“You know,” Akira says, “I think you like, balanced out your bitterness.”

Ryo lifts his head and stares at him in confusion.

“Ah, I mean-” Akira gestured at the TV. “-I’m referencing the show.” He kissed his temple. “I mean that you... you changed a lot, you know? You were more of an... um...”

“You don’t have to put it nicely.”

“You were an asshole, yeah.”

Ryo squirms in his place to properly look at him. Akira keeps caressing his arm.

“Did I really change that much?”

“Compared to how you were a year ago, yeah.”

Ryo doesn’t know how to reply, so he just hums.

“I’m glad you did,” Akira says, quieter. “You are so much happier now.”

Ryo smiles, huffing. “Thanks to you.”

“No, thanks to _you_. I didn’t do this.”

Ryo doesn’t want to talk about this right now.

He kisses Akira’s nose. “You were the inspiration.” He waits a little. “Can we talk about something else?”

“Yeah, sure.” Akira pulls him back to their original position. “Who is your favourite contestant?”

Ryo nuzzles into him. “The red-haired.”

“What, the one who always does the pink things?”

“What’s wrong with pink?”

“Nothing. You want to eat the chips?”

“Fuck yeah I do.”

They spend the rest of the evening watching the bakery competition, eating chips.

Akira spends the night at Ryo’s place.

They have forgotten about the hot chocolate Akira brought completely. They decide to drink a cup before going to bed, simply because they can.

Akira snuggles close to Ryo after handing him his chocolate.

“This is kind of like when we were kids,” Akira mutters. He has a light brown moustache.

Ryo smiles at him. “Yeah. You still get hot chocolate under your nose.”

Akira wipes it. “That’s not what I meant, but yeah.”

Ryo sips from his mug. “I know you didn’t.”

Akira is the one who finishes both cups, because Ryo finds he can’t eat or drink anything this late at night.

Akira nuzzles into Ryo. Ryo threads his fingers through his hair, examining his face.

“I’m glad that you came over today,” Ryo whispers. “I had a great time with you.”

“I had a great time with you, too.” Akira sounds like he is half-asleep.

Ryo kisses his hair. “Let’s sleep.”

Ryo is the big spoon, but only because he doesn’t like Akira breathing on his neck when he is trying to sleep. He loves being the little spoon too, with how safe Akira makes him feel. He hopes that Akira feels as safe like this as Ryo does.

Akira reaches for his hand, brings his fingers to his lips, and kisses his knuckles.

“Good night, Ryo.”

Ryo smiles into his neck. “Good night, Akira.”


End file.
